Cherry Blossom Secret
by harvestangel99
Summary: Konoha's famous Copy-Ninja has had a secret since he was fourteen years old. What does it have to do with a certain pink-haired student of his twelve years later? The answer is... Everything! Follow Kakashi as he tries to be a father in the shadows and a Sensei in the open.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any surrounding characters or references. That pleasure goes to Kishimoto-Sama

**A/N This chapter has been written by hand since January however getting it proof-read and typed up has taken FOREVER. I have the story all planned out I just need to write it all out. I hope you all like it though. Let me know. Enjoy. Also for people who have given me drabble prompts, I AM working on them I have just been trying to get this out for so long.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Twelve years ago_

The young blonde Hokage ran his hand through his hair and sighed; He wasn't sure how to deal with this. He rose from his desk and turned to face the large windows that overlooked the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, his home, the land he promised to protect when he was sworn in as Hokage. There was a knock at the door and his assistant poked his head into the room.

"He's finally here Hokage-Sama. Should I send him through?"

"Hai, Go ahead."

The doors opened all the way in walked the young silver-haired teenager he'd been waiting on.

"Minato-Sensei I'm sorry I'm late. I tripped and fell and noticed a bunny in the clouds." He deadpanned. Minato just sighed and shook his head.

"Kakashi do you know why I called you in here today?"

The boy shook his head looking a bit worried.

"The mission nine months ago, Kakashi. The one where you became intimately involved with the client you were hired to escort."

Kakashi's eye glazed over into a bored expression that Minato knew was his I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this-at-all-ever expression.

"Minato-Sensei... I don't know what to say. I could say I thought she loved me, that I'm still struggling with the deaths of Rin and Obito, or that I'm young and stupid. All of that is true but it doesn't excuse my behaviour."

"You are right Kakashi it doesn't. I'm disappointed in you. I thought I taught you better than this."

Kakashi's eye widened at his teacher's words. He wished Minato would just yell at him. Screamed abuse he could take, but disappointment – the disappointment he could FEEL radiating from his teacher/mentor/role model/surrogate father felt a kunai to the heart.

"Anyway Kakashi the reason I bought it up is as she said in that letter she sent six months ago, the woman came here a week ago to prepare for the end of the pregnancy and the birth of the child. She is still adamant she wants nothing to do with the child and that the child will grow up in Konoha. She gave birth this morning and it's a baby girl." Minato looked at the young ninja and watched the barrage of emotions that flickered across the eye that wasn't covered by his Hitai-Ate.

"Minato-Sensei I would like to raise her, she is my daughter."

"I know that Kakashi, however it just isn't possible. You are only fourteen, you are single, and you are an ANBU Agent. The Third Shinobi World War has only just ended and things are still shaky and as ANBU you are put on all lengths and difficulties of missions." The teenager looked frustrated.

"Minato-Sensei couldn't you and Kushina-San help me?"

Minato sighed before replying

"Kakashi I am the Hokage and Kushina is pregnant herself – she just found out. I'm sorry but again, it's just not possible."

"I understand Hokage-Sama." Kakashi hung his head, not wanting his teacher to see his pain, but his stiffly polite words betrayed his emotions.

"I can however let you see her, to hold her, and say goodbye. You can also help pick foster parents, I'm thinking civilians ne?"

"Hai. That sounds fine Minato-Sensei." The teenager slouched and pulled out the brand new book his Sensei's Sensei had given him. He wasn't sure what it was about. He looked at the cover Icha Icha Paradaisu – Make-Out Paradise.

"That's not really a book that's appropriate to read in public Kakashi" Minato called to him from over his shoulder as he asked his assistant to get a medic to bring the baby over right away.

"Why not Minato-Sensei?" The teenager looked perplexed.

"Jiraiya-Sensei wrote them. You know how much of a pervert he is, don't you Kakashi? Minato walked back over to his desk with a smirk as he looked over at the masked teenager who, from the look in his eye was half disgusted and half intrigued.

Kakashi flicked through a couple of pages before there was a knock at the door, snapping them both out of their thoughts of the Toad Sage's perverted writings.

"Enter" The young Hokage called to the door, glancing at his exceptional young student as if to say _'this is it'_. The door opened and the medic strode in carrying a tiny bundle swaddled in a pink blanket and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi's breath hitched as he looked down at the little girl _'My little girl'_ he thought. He held her close to him and adjusted the blanket so he could see her little head better. When he saw her hair he looked up in shock.

"She has pink hair." He stated looking at Minato.

"Well her mother's hair is light red isn't it? Yours is Silver, maybe it's a mixture of the two."

"Maybe" Kakashi had already gone back to staring at his daughter in wonder. After a few minutes of silence he looked at the medic.

"Can we have a few minutes alone with her please?" The medic nodded and hurried out of the room. Once the door clicked shut Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask.

"Hey there you, I'm your father. I'm not going to be able to give you the life you deserve so I'm going to find you a real nice family who will look after you and keep you happy. Don't worry though I'll be keeping an eye on you, you just won't know it know because I'm a ninja and I can do that. Maybe when you're bigger, you'll go to the Academy and become a ninja too and maybe we will work together one day. Work hard at school, always do your best. No boys until you're thirty – scratch that no boys EVER! And always remember 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' So remember how important friends are and to protect them. I think also you need a name, with pink hair like that I should call you Sakura... Yeah that sounds good, with hair like that you are a little Cherry Blossom. I suppose there is just one last thing to say... Watashi wa anata ni watashi no mesumi o aishite iru* (I love you my daughter)" He lifted the baby up to where he could press his lips gently to her teensy forehead and handed her to Minato, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a baby-sized charm bracelet with a solitary charm on it. The charm was a delicate little leaf village symbol, the same as the one on the village's Hitai-ate. He wrapped the bracelet around his daughter's wrist and kissed her hand.

"I got this bracelet when I found out I was going to be a father. I wanted to know I loved you before I even met you, I want to have something from me to be with you always." Kakashi looked away from the baby and up at his teacher. "Sensei, I want to be the one to choose her foster parents."

"Hai that's fine Kakashi-Kun. Just one thing though, do you plan on telling her once she hits a certain age?" Minato looked at Kakashi who shook his head.

"Not unless I find out she's unhappy with her foster family. I don't want to break up a happy home. I love her and her happiness is of the upmost importance to me."

The older man looked at the boy in awe. _'He is just too mature for his own good' _The Hokage thought to himself sadly. He turned and started to look through the folder of foster parents he had brought into the office earlier that day.

**TBC**

**A/N: * This is the translation I found on Google though I am aware Google translations aren't always perfect.**

**On another note the chapters will all be of various lengths some may be shorter some may be longer. However most will probably be shorter as I want to upload faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**_

_**A/N: I don't really like this chapter its way to canon with too many quotes but this whole chapter is written because I wanted to add one little line. As you read it can you guess what the line is that I really wanted to write?**_

_Present time_

"Sandaime-Sama are you really sure this is the best idea?" The twenty-six year old silver-haired Jounin frowned at the elderly Hokage, he was sure that if the Yondaime, his Sensei, Namikaze Minato was still Hokage this would not be happening. However Minato-Sensei was gone – dead – after sealing the Kyuubi into his own newborn son just six months after that day in his office.

"Yes Kakashi this **is **the best idea, those three were specifically picked to be your Genin's."

"Hokage-Sama I can understand why you would put Uchiha Sasuke and even Uzumaki Naruto on my team, but Haruno Sakura? I doubt there is much I can teach her besides the basics, and it was seceded twelve years ago I would only be a shadow in her life. I'm not sure being the Jounin instructor of her Genin Squad is much of a shadow, with all due respect."

"HATAKE! She is your daughter! Do you not want to be in her life?" The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen looked annoyed at the ninja known as Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan).

Said ninja ran a hand through his gravity-defying locks and sighed, frustrated.

"I **have **been in her life Hokage-Sama, she just doesn't know it. It's just easier this way."

"Well I'm sorry Kakashi but you have to least test them **AND** give them all a fair chance – especially Sakura. I know it will be hard to be in her life this way without her knowing but it might be good for you – and her. You are dismissed. Go meet your team soon, you shouldn't be late either."

Kakashi snorted, and then bowed to the Hokage. He knew Sarutobi-Sama meant well but this particular team made him want to go back into ANBU.

Instead of heading to the Academy, Kakashi turned and headed to the Memorial Stone. He needed to clear his head before meeting those three. Once he arrived at the large black slab of stone his one visible eye roamed the names of the K.I.A Shinobi until he found the names of his teammates. Kakashi sighed loudly

"Rin, Obito, Sensei I think if I take on this team it will be the hardest thing I will ever do. Not only will I be teaching your son Sensei, and your relative Obito but I will be teaching **HER**, Sakura, my daughter and I will have to pretend I'm just her Sensei. It's so much easier to love her from afar – where she can't see me. She's my little girl but I know it's better for her if I stay away from her. I have to test them though I'm just not sure if I want them to pass. I'd better go meet them now I was due at least two hours ago." Kakashi looked at the stone one last time before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Seconds later he reappeared in front of Konoha's Ninja Academy. Taking a deep breath he walked in heading towards Umino Iruka's classroom. As he started to open the door he was suddenly by a glimpse of Sakura's long pink hair, it was for that reason he didn't notice the chalkboard eraser wedged into the top of the door until it hit him on the head and bounced onto the floor. Looking at the three young ninjas he closed his eye into his signature eye crease.

"Hmm, how do I say this? My first impression of you three is… You're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi didn't listen to anything the three students had to say before directing them to head outside for the introductions.

Once they were all sitting he instructed them all to introduce themselves then Naruto suggested he started things off he didn't really want to but decided to anyway.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… hmm I never really thought about it. As for hobbies I have lots of hobbies. Okay you on the right you first" Kakashi had listened to them grumbling about the lack of information with a grin before looking to Naruto to go next.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen in a cup and I really like the Ramen Iruka-Sensei got me from the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you've put the water on the Ramen in a cup. My hobbies are comparing different types of Ramen and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage that way everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

'Huh he's grown up in an interesting way' Kakashi thought to himself. "Next" he said aloud.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like… I mean who I like is… mmm. My hobbies are… giggle My dream for the future is… squeal"

"Okay, What do you hate" Kakashi said in a forced bored tone to his aptly named daughter.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in reponse.

'Oh dear Kami-Sama my daughter is a fangirl an Uchiha fangirl! Hmm girls her age are more interested in boys then Ninja training' Kakashi sweat dropped silently.

"Last one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

The others just looked at Sasuke and said nothing. Kakashi then gave them the details for their first "mission" the next day then left. He had a lot to think about with this new team – just in case they did pass.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA!**_

_**A/N: This chapter is a lot better especially towards the end. I got on a bit of a writing roll today so this is why the next chapter is up already! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

"Rin, Obito, Sensei they passed, they almost didn't but they got the idea of teamwork in the end. We've been on a few missions since then all of them D-Ranked of course. But today Naruto managed to convince Sarutobi-Sama to give us a C-Ranked Escort mission. We are accompanying an old bridge builder Tazuna to his home in The Land of Waves I better go actually – We were meant to leave an hour ago" Kakashi turned and headed away from the memorial stone.

After an hour of walking Kakashi had noticed a puddle on the ground even though it hadn't rained then they were attacked by two chunin level mist ninja Kakashi let himself be "attacked" using a replacement jutsu and let his students battle so he could see what their techniques were. He jumped back in at the last second to help them out.

Later down the track Team Seven and Tazuna came across Momochi Zabuza a missing-nin from The Mist Kakashi revealed his Sharingan to Zabuza and to Team Seven.

The three Genin were freaking out as their teacher explained about Zabuza being the master of the silent assignation

"Well If we fail we only lose our lives" Kakashi spoke in a deadpan

"How can you say that!" Sakura yelled at him.

Zabuza spoke then and Sasuke started freaking out even more

"Sasuke calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I Will Not Allow My Comrades To Die. Trust me."

Zabuza then appeared behind the children Kakashi attacked him Both using a water clone. In the end Zabuza had Kakashi trapped in a water prison jutsu. Then made a clone to finish off the three Genin.

"Listen. Get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to hold me in this prison. So he can only fight with a water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him he can't follow. Now RUN!" Kakashi yelled.

'_She can't get hurt I can't lose her too. She's my everything. Please guys run_!' Kakashi added in his mind.

The team had already made up their minds though, they wouldn't leave their Sensei. Then Naruto and Sasuke in uncharacteristic amazing display of teamwork managed to distract Zabuza long enough for him to accidently release Kakashi from the water prison. Kakashi then manages to take down Zabuza but as he's about to make the fatal blow a Mist tracker-nin jumps in and does for him before whisking Zabuza away. Kakashi then collapses from Chakra exhaustion leaving his team and Tazuna to get them to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi was bedridden for days. When he awoke Sakura was fidgeting with something around her wrist. Kakashi blinked a few times at it then realized what it was '_the bracelet I gave her the day she was born'_ He thought to himself.

"Sakura… Are you ok? Do you want to talk about something?"

"Oh it's just that my birthday is coming up, probably before we get back to Konoha. I'm just a bit worried. You see this bracelet here. My foster parents told me I already had it on when I was given to them. So it would have come from my birth mother or father. Every year after that on my birthday a new charm appears on it and my foster parents have promised it's not from them. So I'm assuming one my birth parents are a ninja and that's how they do it. But this year I won't be in Konoha for my birthday so they won't be able to put a new charm on it. It's always my favorite gift because it makes me feel like even though my parents gave me up they still must love me and think about me. Is that silly Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Of course it's not silly Sakura-Chan. I think it's completely normal to cherish the only bond you have with your birth parent. I'm sure if they are managing to get in and out with your birthday present each year they will be aware that you are now a genin and are going off on missions so they will wait till the mission is finished and come and put it on your bracelet when we get back." Kakashi gave Sakura a reassuring eye crease.

The charm in question – a bell this year to represent the bell test and becoming a genin – was in fact in a scroll in the pocket of Kakashi's flak jacket. He had already decided it would be too suspicious to put it on the bracelet while on the mission. Sakura was intelligent enough that even if she didn't work out it was him, she would realize that he would sense another ninja coming in even with his chakra exhaustion. This would mean she would expect him to tell her who it was which he couldn't do. So he'd put it on when they got back.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei, I feel a lot better now." Sakura gave him a huge smile.

"That's ok Sakura-Chan. How about you tell me a little bit more about you're bracelet like what your favorite charm is."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei! Well I like all of them but my favorite so far is the miniature Kunai that was put on for the birthday of the year I started at the academy. It looks just like someone shrunk an actual kunai it's that detailed! Oh but I also love the little cherry blossom charm that my foster parents said was put on for my first birthday" Sakura grinned hugely talking about the bracelet she cherished most.

Kakashi hid his own huge grin behind his mask, ecstatic that the bracelet made his little girl so happy.

It was then the others came back in and they started talking about Zabuza and they all came to the realization that that tracker-nin had not killed him but just put him in a near death state.

They decided the next day they would start training for when Zabuza would reappear.

_**Next up; Chapter 4: Tree climbing, fatherly pride and Zabuza reappears.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**A/N: I don't like this chapter but I needed it as a stepping stone to the chunin exam chapter. I don't think I'll get the next chapter up so fast because I've been on away from home the last two weeks with extra time to write but I go home in the morning. I will be working on getting it up soon though **** I hope you all like it! :)  
**

* * *

"Training starts now." Kakashi told his students

After letting Sakura explain about Chakra and using it in Jutsu Kakashi then instructs his students to gather their chakra in their feet and use it to propel themselves to walk straight up the tree without using their hands.

Naruto only got a couple of steps up the tree, and Sasuke got halfway up his tree but nearly smashed it. Sakura however climbed the entire tree the first time out.

'_She has amazing Chakra control even more so than me. That's fantastic.' _A swell of fatherly pride flew through Kakashi as he thought that to himself.

"Well looks like the female of the squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done Sakura. Not only does Sakura understand chakra she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day didn't we? Well it seems Sakura has the best chance of that. Wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha Clan well maybe they're not so great after all."

"That's enough Sensei! You talk too much!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

'_That's it I think they're motivated. Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more chakra within. If this training works their mastery of chakra will become a valuable asset. However I wish Sakura wouldn't worry so much about what Sasuke thinks of her. He's never getting anywhere near her anyway. I'll see to that. I told her the day she was born no boys and I meant it damnit._ Kakashi ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

After sending Sakura to protect the bridge builder he focused his attention on the boys watching try again and again to master their chakra enough to walk up the trees.

'_I wish I could have gone on to teach Sakura to walk on water but I need to make sure the boys get this tree climbing first. I hope she's alright over there with Tazuna.'_

After a few days and all-nighters designed to one-up the other, the boys mastered the tree climbing exercise. Kakashi for one was glad. He was sick of only seeing Sakura once they got back from dinner.

It was the next day that Zabuza attacked again this time bringing the hunter-nin Haku from last time. Kakashi took on Zabuza whilst Sasuke and Naruto took Haku. Sakura took guard over the bridge builder which relieved Kakashi greatly, he knew he wasn't helping Sakura's growth as a kunoichi but he just wanted her to be as safe as possible.

During Sasuke and Naruto's battle with Haku Naruto lost control unleashing some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi worried that his seal had broken which would put them all in danger and wondered what had set it off. Naruto managed to get it under control. Kakashi got his fight to Zabuza to a point where he was about to pierce Zabuza with his chidori when Haku jumped in front of his master to take the fatal blow. It was then that the man who hired Zabuza – Gato – appear in the hopes to betray Zabuza once he had finished his task. Zabuza then turned on Gato and helped Team Seven take him down before dying next to his longtime subordinate after realizing Haku's worth to him. It was then Kakashi realized that Sasuke had almost died during his battle with Haku with both Naruto and Sakura thinking he really was dead until Sasuke had awoken while Sakura cried over him. Team Seven had put Haku and Zabuza's bodies to rest while Naruto realized his Nindo.

After Tazuna finished building the bridge he decided to call it The Great Naruto bridge. Team Seven had finished their mission and it was time to head back home to Konoha. Team Seven were all relieved to be going home and Kakashi couldn't wait to get charm on Sakura's bracelet.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER FIVE: KAKASHI-SENSEI AND IRUKA-SENSEI CLASH AND A FATHER'S GUIDE TO COPING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER'S CHUNIN EXAM.**


End file.
